Alicia Time
by TheAuthorx
Summary: "Comb your hair and put on something nice but business-like. You know, not too slutty..." Alicia listens to Owen.


Not mine.

Alicia Time.

"_**Comb your hair and put on something nice but business-like. You know, not too slutty. And you go to him and you say 'Will, I need a moment of your time' and he'll be like 'Okay'. You know, kind of manly like and you say 'I've been watching you for 15 years. I'm tired of shoving love to the side and serving other people, I can't think of anything more important in my life than now, then the feeling of your breathe on my neck, than your hands on me. It's Alicia time." **_

_**Comb your hair…**_

**She's standing in her bathroom, hair straightener in hand wondering- praying (which shows just how desperate she is- because she doesn't even believe in a higher power) - that she's making the right decision. She holds the hair straightener by her fringe before hesitating and returning it to the bathroom sink. She remembers a conversation she and Will had all the way back in Georgetown.**

'_**Why are you going out with that-that… jerk? You have heard the stories about all the women he's been with right," Will called out to his roommate and best friend (not to mention the girl he was secretly in love with) who was in the bathroom getting ready for her date.**_

"_**A bit hypocritical of you there Will, how many girls have you been with since I've known you. 30? 40? 50 maybe?" Alicia said laughing at the reaction of Will. She'd had a crush on him for a long time, only recently forcing herself to get over it and that's what this date was. She only accepted Peter Florrick's advances because Will was so obviously not in love with her.**_

"_**Well, you deserve better." **_**I know, I deserve you**_** is all Alicia can think. "But, if this is what you want, what you think you need. Then-against better judgement, I'm here for you." **_**Why can't you be**_** inside**_** me not there**_** for**_** me?**

"_**Thank you, Will. Now can you please leave. I need to straighten my hair and he's going to be here soon."**_

"_**Yes-yes I'm going." Will grabs his jackets and heads to the door but stops and turns his head around just before he leaves. "Leave your hair curly. I've always thought you looked the most beautiful when you leave it curly and long."**_

… _**and put on something nice but business-like. You know, not to slutty.**_

**She's so puzzled over what to wear. At the moment she's choosing between the dress she wore her first day back at work (for sentimental reason mainly) and she has to admit she looks good but at the same time does she really want to bring up a time when she was just so heartbroken and unavailable? It doesn't really seem appropriate for confessing your everlasting love for the partner at your law firm (because that's what she's doing, isn't it? She –if everything goes to plan- is about to make her dream for the past 15 years come true in the form of Will Gardner). Her other option is a black dress, skin tight than ends mid-thigh with some of the back missing. It's hot and hotter yet with that business-like edge to it that Owen suggested. She puts it on and she just knows- she can just feel it- that this is the dress she's going to be wearing when her heart will finally mend.**

… _**And you go to him and you say 'Will, I need a moment of your time' and he'll be like 'Okay'. You know, kind of manly like…**_

**She standing outside his office, strategically placed so that she can see him but he can't see her. Not at least until she takes that step forward (both physically and metaphorically) towards Will and her future. She's so excited yet so scared; excited that she could have William Gardner yet scared she could have William Gardner. She takes that step and knocks on his glass door (loud enough for him to hear quiet enough to be graceful and elegant and everything a partner's lover should be) alerting Will to his guest. She walks in with a calculated sway of the hips and she can feel Will's eyes roam her body and good God, she loves that feeling and good god she doesn't want to lose that feeling.**

"**Will, I need a moment of your time."**

"**Okay."**

… _**and you say 'I've been watching you for 15 years. I'm tired of shoving love to the side and serving other people…**_

**She hesitates because this is it, she can't change her mind and she can't walk away. This is her chance at happiness. She's spent the past 15 years wishing she could do this, tired of only being Mrs Florrick or worse- wife to Peter Florrick. After all, that's who she has been for as long as she can remember- the arm candy of the State's Attorney. This is it, this is her moment; she'll be the good wife no longer.**

"**I've been watching you for 15 years. I'm tired of shoving love to the side and serving other people."**

…_**I can't think of anything more important in my life than now, then the feeling of your breathe on my neck, than your hands on my breasts. **_

**She can see Will's face and she can see the excitement building, yet she can also see him try to hold it in. Scared and excited all at once- just like her. She can see him walk towards her (feel his body closer to her) and the thought of his hands on her hips (and in so many unspeakably dirty places) makes her shiver with anticipation. She can see the hesitation in his eyes though, the uncertainty that this really is what she wants (mainly because she's denied him for so long that he can't tell the difference between his dreams and his reality). **

"**I can't think of anything more important in my life than now, then the feeling of your breathe on my neck, than your hands on my breasts."**__

_**It's Alicia time.**_

**It's happening; she can feel his breathe on her neck and his hands are dangerously close to her breast and its happening, **_**their **_**happening. Finally (after what feels like a lifetime but was probably seconds) his lips land on hers and it's so much better than she remembers and she finally gets that feeling; the feeling that was never there with Peter. Because with Peter she never go the feeling that this was the man she was meant to kiss forever but Will- Oh god Will, she doesn't not only doesn't want to kiss any other man, she never wants to **_**not **_**kiss Will. He suddenly deepens the kiss and with that the world is gone, everything but his lips have become hazy and the only thing she can focus on is him (and his lips and his wandering hands). She really loves this feeling and she doesn't know whether she wants to laugh or cry because she feels so lucky to find him again yet so scared she might lose him if she lets go for just a second. He breaks off the kiss and smiles at her and with that smile she know, she just knows that this is forever, that finally after a lifetime of waiting and 15 years of dreaming, finally-**

"**It's Alicia time."**

_**Okay so that's the story, let me know how it was. Oh and about 'Will's Daughter', I wrote that story because I wanted to write it and if your review isn't **_**constructive **_**criticism then I don't want it. ANYWAY, I hope you liked that. READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
